


Edge of Something

by x_WorldDreamer_x



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Edge of Great, F/M, Jealous Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), great
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_WorldDreamer_x/pseuds/x_WorldDreamer_x
Summary: A series of character perspectives during the performance of "Great" by Julie and the Phantoms
Relationships: Flynn & Julie Molina, Julie Molina & Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina & Nick, Julie Molina & Ray Molina, Julie Molina & Reggie, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Nick
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	Edge of Something

“What’s up, everybody,” Flynn called into the microphone, a grin on her face.

Flynn was so proud of her best friend for finding her voice again. She knew that Julie had had a hard time after Rose… after.

Rose had been the best mother. She had been more of a mother to Flynn than her own mother was.

And despite the craziness that was ghosts, Julie and the Phantoms was a pretty awesome band, so when Ray called her asking for help throwing a party that night for the band’s promotion, Flynn jumped on board.

She scanned the crowd and was glad to see Nick in the back, having come after Flynn texted him from Julie’s phone with the invitation. He would be good for Julie to get over that _Luke_ thing.

Though she wasn’t too happy to see Carrie next to him. She knew she hadn’t invited the demon. But she wouldn’t start something right when she was supposed to be announcing the band. Besides, Julie could handle that on her own with her music.

“Time to put your hands up, do a little dance, yup.” As Flynn spoke, Carlos and the friend he invited opened the doors covered in paper flower letters she and Julie had built that afternoon just as Flynn had instructed them, revealing Julie, in the outfit and hairstyle she and Flynn had painstakingly put together while the boys had moved the piano and decorated the rest of the garage, having left Alex in charge. “Here’s the new anthem from Julie and the Phantoms.”

Julie sat at the piano. “Thanks for coming, everyone.”

There was no point in stalling, so Julie started singing and Flynn’s heart swelled with love. She had missed her friend’s voice in the year it was gone.

_Running from the past  
Tripping on the now  
What is lost can be found  
It's obvious_

Flynn grinned at Julie when she nervously looked her way, nodding in encouragement, and the crowd whooped, excited by the soothing smoothness of Julie’s amazing voice.

_And like a rubber ball  
We come bouncing back  
We all got a second act, inside of us_

And the band shimmered into existence behind her as the music picked up and the crowd cried out in amazement. Flynn danced in place at her spot in the front of the crowd, their peers following her lead and jamming to the beat.

_I believe  
I believe that we're just one dream  
Away from who we're meant to be  
That we're standing on the edge of  
Something big, something crazy  
Our best days are yet unknown  
That this moment is ours to own_

_Good girl_ , Flynn thought, watching Julie spin away from Luke’s approach. If Luke were alive, tangible, _real_ , Flynn would most definitely be pushing Julie toward him and forgetting Nick like Julie seemed to have. How could she _not_? This boy had swept Julie off her feet with lyrics and chords. (Julie seriously had a type.) But Luke was _dead_. Flynn was _not_ about to stand back and let her friend get her heart broken. What kind of friend would she be if she did that?

So, yeah. She told Julie to stay away from those big, beautiful eyes of his (because they were _dead_ ), because they would only make her melt, and it seemed like Julie was following her advice.

_'Cause we're standing on the edge of great  
(On the edge of great) Great  
(On the edge of great) Great  
(On the edge of great)  
'Cause we're standing on the edge of great_

Flynn clapped along to Luke’s verse, reluctantly admitting he had a hypnotic voice capable of drawing out Julie’s powerhouse vocals, but her friend did a good job of staying on the other side of the stage with Reggie.

We all make mistakes  
But they're just stepping stones  
To take us where we wanna go  
It's never straight, no

Flynn didn’t like Luke’s little nod at Julie, but she was proud of Julie for not giving in to those eyes of his, and instead, her friend turned to the crowd.

_Sometimes we gotta lean  
Lean on someone else  
To get a little help  
Until we find our way_

_I believe  
I believe that we're just one dream  
Away from who we're meant to be  
That we're standing on the edge of_

Julie slowly rounded the piano, grazing the edge of the crowd.

_Something big, something crazy  
Our best days are yet unknown  
That this moment is ours to own_

Flynn cheered, briefly taking Julie’s outstretched hand, greatly appreciating Julie’s effort in including her. It was pretty hard when she was around the boys and could see them or hear their conversations. It made Flynn the outsider. And that was only emphasized when Julie and the Phantoms were onstage and not Double Trouble.

Flynn couldn’t help but grieve for what could have been had the Phantoms not appeared, even as she watched her girl shine like a star with them.

'Cause we're standing on the edge of great  
(On the edge of great) Great  
(On the edge of great) Great  
(On the edge of great)  
'Cause we're standing on the edge of

In a surprise move, Julie climbed onto the piano, sitting on the edge and moving her body to the music, basking in the attentive audience.

_Shout, shout  
C'mon and let it out, out  
Don't gotta hide it  
Let your colors blind their eyes  
Be who you are no compromise  
Just shout, shout  
C'mon and let it out, out  
What doesn't kill you makes you feel alive (Alive)  
Ooh-oh_

Damn. Flynn’s plan had not counted on Luke.

That boy had apparently not liked Julie’s ignoring him and as the rest of the band’s sounds fell away for Julie’s solo moment, Luke stepped forward playing his guitar in an admittedly fabulous manner. He was _very_ talented.

Damn.

_I believe  
I believe that we're just one dream  
Away from who we're meant to be_

Julie’s nose wrinkled as she looked at him, and a smile grew on his face. Julie was a goner.

_Welp_ , Flynn thought, _there goes that plan._

_That we're standing on the edge of great_

Whatever issues they would have – and they would have them – now was not the time to worry about them, as Julie belted out her notes standing tall above the crowd on her mother’s grand piano.

Something big, something crazy  
Our best days are yet unknown  
That this moment is ours to own  
'Cause we're standing on the edge of great  
(On the edge of great) On the edge of great  
(Great, on the edge of great) On the edge, woah  
(Great, on the edge of great)  
'Cause we're standing on the edge of...

Maybe Flynn should be worrying right now, because…

Yeah, Flynn’s plan had _definitely_ not counted on Luke, or on Luke’s feelings for Julie in return. He slipped onto the piano bench beside Julie, singing softly with her, to her. And did that boy not know the concept of personal space?

_Running from the past  
Tripping on the now  
What is lost can be found  
It's obvious_

Julie finished the song, smiling at Luke, who was less than a foot away, her eyes staring into his, and Flynn could guarantee her friend was thinking about the fact that they were _dead_.

Julie was not getting over that _Luke_ thing.

Damn.

**Author's Note:**

> Up Next: Ray Molina


End file.
